Surfer Hair
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: After spending the day listening to the team and his boyfriend making fun of him Deeks goes home not wanting to listen to Callen trying to defend himself. Warnings inside.


I had someone ask me to write them a story about Callen/Deeks. I hope it turned out well. ^_^

Warning: Sex.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Slamming the car door Deeks ignored the man behind him yelling at him to stop and calm down. Which, unsurprisingly, was the last thing he wanted to do. It wasn't as if he was being unreasonable or petty. He was very much in his right to be pissed off by the whole situation.

He had no idea why he had thought things would be different, but he had had hope. Now he got to see everything he had been working towards thrown in his face. How could he be so damn stupid? How was it possible that he kept getting himself in these situations?

People had been telling him how smart he was for pretty much all of his life. Sometimes it was in an extremely sarcastic way, but he worked with what he had. The point was that, despite what his team though, he was in no way a stupid man and they should know that.

Okay, he got that he looked like the stereotypical California surf and he acted like one as well. Which was perfectly fine with him because he was a California surfer. That was what he had been growing up and that was what he was always going to be.

Being out on the ocean had always gave him a sense of peace. Hell, after spending so much time he had even found a handful of places that no one knew about. Places that he still went to after he made sure that he turned off his phone fully so no one would be able to track him.

Hetty probably knew where he went when he needed time to think, but no one else knew. At the time actually he really wanted to go to one of those places and camp out like he used to. Nothing like sleeping under the stars to put his mind back on track. He just doubted it would be that easy this time.

His head was filled with all the things that he had heard from his 'team' that day. It wasn't all that surprising. For some reason he just didn't live up to whatever it was that they seemed to think he should be. Once again it seemed as if he was a disappointment to everyone.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he opened the front door to his apartment causing Monty to look up. For a moment they dog looked really excited, but almost instantly his ear dropped sensing his owner was not in the best of moods. Something that meant he probably wouldn't be getting pets just yet.

The door shut behind him letting him know the man had followed him in. A small part of him wanted to spin around and start yelling at the other man, but he knew that he'd say something horrible if he did. No matter how much he wanted to hurt the man he couldn't.

"Marty," Callen tried to start.

"No," the younger man shook his head, "I don't want to hear it."

"Please, just let me..."

"Shut up, Callen. I'm done listening to you. You said enough today."

"I didn't..."

"Six months. We've been dating for six months. At least, I thought we had."

Callen reached out to rest a hand on the detective's shoulder only to have the man pull away almost violently. The two men stared at each other in silence only for a soft growl to draw their attention to the couch. Monty sat at the edge of the couch looking ready to attack Callen.

Shaking his head Deeks moved to the couch and sat down. Instantly the dog was attempting to climb in his lap. The detective had no idea if he was trying to protect him or comfort him, but he was more than happy to hold on. It always felt nice to know he had one being on his side.

The older man took a step towards the couch only for Monty to let out another growl. It had been awhile since the dog had done something like that to Callen. He had learned long ago that Callen was someone to be trusted. It seemed as if they had gone back to not trusting the man.

A part of Deeks wanted to tell the dog that the other man was friend not foe, but at this point he wasn't sure anymore. Friends didn't say the things Callen said. Not to their face and definitely not behind their back. And even if that could be forgiven they didn't sit there with other friends laughing about another friends faults.

He and Callen had been dating for six months. Hadn't they? Okay, so they didn't really go out and have dinner or walk around or anything like that, but… A pathetic laugh fell from Deeks lips the tears finally falling from his eyes as the truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Get out," Deeks whispered staring at the ground.

"What? Callen asked his voice just as soft.

"Get out."

"Marty, I'm that I hurt you. I shouldn't have said any of those things about you. Be mad. Yell and kick me whatever it takes, but please don't kick me out before we talk about this."

"Talk? Is that really what you want, Callen? Or should I just bend over and let you have one more go?"

"Hey! Don't you dare talk like that. You know that this isn't that. Right? This isn't… I'm not using you for sex!"

"Oh, so you care about me? Is that it? You have a funny way of showing it!"

"I made a mistake! It was a stupid mistake that was all. I'm so sorry, Marty. I'm so fucking sorry. Please."

Turning his attention from the floor Deeks glared at the older man. Gently pushing the dog from his lap he stood up and moved so he and Callen were toe to toe. If he was a different person he would take a swing at the man. He couldn't hurt someone he loved though.

Right then he truly hated that he had fallen so quickly for Callen. He had thought that the man was in the same boat as him. Callen had acted as if he had cared for him too. He should have known that someone like the agent couldn't fall in love with him. He knew better.

"A stupid mistake?" Deeks practically growled out, "A stupid mistake would be parking in Sam's spot. A stupid mistake would be stealing Hetty's tea. Sitting there with your friends making fun of everything that is your lover is not a stupid mistake. It's just cruel and you know it."

"Marty."

"No, do you know how much it hurts to hear people that are supposed to be your friends make fun of you at every turn? The way you dress and talk. The fact you're not a _special agent_ like them. You spend so much time saying that we're a team, but I spend all of my time on the outside looking in."

"You are part of the team. You're important to me outside the team."

"How the hell am I supposed to get that? What am I supposed to think when you treat me like that?"

"That I'm scared!"

Hearing the older man yell Deeks felt himself take a step back. It took a lot to get the man to lose his temper. Something that he was actually quite happy with. He had dealt with enough yelling growing up and he knew Callen had as well.

"Callen?" Deeks questioned licking his lips out of nerves.

"Marty," Callen sighed looking up at the younger man, "I don't do relationships. At least not well. I've never really been in one. I always wanted to find myself before I did. Then you came along. You have this way about you that just drives me insane and that is the most terrifying thing I've ever done."

"You're...You're scared?"

"Yeah. I am. I'm also sorry, Marty. I shouldn't have spoke about you that way."

Staring at the older man Deeks felt his anger wash away. He got the fear that Callen was talking about and he knew that he felt bad for the way things went down. He just really hoped that this wasn't a trick. The man was an undercover agent.

"I'm still not happy about it," Deeks offered after a moment.

"Do I have to leave?" Callen asked motioning to the door.

Sighing the younger man shook his head his arms coming to wrap around himself. A sad smile came to Callen's lips as he moved to run a hand over his lovers jaw bringing it up so they were eye to eye. For a moment they simply stared at each other in silence before Deeks was being pulled into a hug.

He felt himself stiffen for a moment not really expecting it. It didn't take long until he felt himself melting into the hold. Curling slightly he rested his head on the agents shoulder letting himself simply let the man's warmth soak into him. He loved how warm his lover always was.

A strong hand ran up and down his spine causing him to sink even further into the hold. Oh, how he loved how strong the older man was. There weren't many people that made him feel safe, but Callen was able to do it easily. Something that Deeks truly loved.

Pulling back slightly Deeks started into the other man's eyes for a moment before pressing their lips together. The hand on his back moved to his hip pulling him closer as Callen slowly backed himself into the hallway and to the bedroom. It was a track that they had made before, but it felt different than before.

Slowly breaking the kiss Deeks sat at the edge of the bed staring up at his lover. Callen reached out and cupped the side of the younger man's face his thumb gently running across his lower lip. A loving smile was on his lips as he bend down and pressed his lips to his forehead.

"You're so beautiful," Callen whispered as they fell back on the bed so he was hovering over Deeks, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Marty. I'm sorry that I ever made you feel like I don't care for you."

"G," Deeks muttered his eyes wide as the words slowly sunk in.

"I'll go to Sam's place right now and tell him how much I care for you. I'll go to Kensi's. Hell, if you want I'll go to Hetty and tell her."

Deeks stared at the older man before gripping the back o his head and pulling it down pressing their lips together. In all their time together they had never taken it slow. It had always been fast and passionate, but never just them being able to take their time and enjoy the other.

Feeling calloused fingers run under his shirt Deeks arched up slightly wanting to feel more. The fingers traced up his chest and over his nipple. Breaking the kiss the detective sighed softly his eyes shutting. It felt so good to be able to lay there and feel his lover.

Callen pulled back far enough to pull his shirt off and throw it behind him. Licking his lips Deeks lifted his hands so he could run them over the newly exposed flesh. A strong hand wrapped around his wrist causing him to look into the others eyes.

"Let me take care of you," Callen whispered lifting the younger man's hand and placing his lips to his knuckles, "Want to take care of you."

A low moan left Deeks his hand falling back to the bed. Callen reached down and started to strip the other man down placing kisses to his flesh. Before long Deeks was completely naked watching his lover take off the last of his clothes as well letting him see him in his full glory.

Leaning down Callen placed a soft kiss to his lovers lips once more before moving down his body. Kissing and nipping at his neck the older man listened to Deeks as soft noises of pleasure left his lips. He always made such beautiful noises when they were in bed together.

Leaving the neck he kissed down his chest stopping at each nipple to lap at them. A hand curled around the back of Callen's head holding him gently as the younger man's body arched up. Having his nipples played with was something Callen had no idea the man liked.

Pulling away he continued to move down his body his tongue twirling around his navel than down to his hard dick. Dark blue eyes looked up into ocean blue taking in the way the younger man watched him closely. Bending down he took the detective's dick in his mouth drawing a low noise from him.

His tongue trailed over the underside lapping at it. Deeks couldn't believe that the older man would do something like this. In the past six months it had basically been him that had been taking care of Callen's needs. No that he had been complaining. He truly did love doing all kinds of things with the other man. It was always fun, but that was all it was.

"G," Deeks groaned trying to pull the man up, "Please. Need more."

The agent pulled away from him moving back up so they were face to face. Their lips found each other once more tongues coming out and moving together. It wasn't long before Callen took control of the kiss. Sighing into it Deeks ran his hands over his lovers back his mind going peacefully blank.

A hand traveled down Deeks side and down to his thigh. Callen squeezed the flesh for a moment simply feeling him before pulling back and reaching above them. Taking hold of a pillow he brought it down and moved them around so it was resting under the younger man's hips.

The detective's legs fell open when Callen let go of him to grab the blue in the nightstand. Deeks knew that it was desperate of him to do, but having his lover treat him so gently was amazing. H loved a good quick fuck like anyone else, but taking his time and simply enjoying their time together was good too.

The sound of the lube being opened had Deeks shutting his eyes in anticipation. He couldn't wait to feel the strong fingers push inside him. The had had sex a few days ago, but having someone stretch him open was still one of his favorite feelings. He wondered if Callen knew exactly how much he loved been taken apart like this.

A slicked finger circled his hole causing him to sigh his head falling back against the bed. It felt so good to feel the man tease him instead of trying to stretch him quickly so he could fuck him. It seemed as if the older man truly did want to take care of him. Deeks couldn't wait to see what Callen was going to do next.

The finger slowly pushed into him as Callen bent down to press kisses to his chest. Feeling the man's tongue raw random designs onto his skin. Gasping the detective let his hand run over his lovers shoulder squeezing it slightly when the finger in him brushed against his prostate. Callen seemed to know exactly where to press to get his entire body to shake.

Deeks could feel his body attempting to move trying to get the finger deeper inside him while keeping the tongue against his chest. He wanted so much more, but at the same time he didn't want it to stop. He didn't want to stop feeling the older man hovering above him the warmth of his body pressing down on him as their bodies moved together.

"G," Deeks gasped feeling the man's teeth skim over his nipple as the second finger began to work it's way into him, "I..."

"Shh," Callen soothed his lips moving against his chest, "I got you, Marty..."

Moving down his body Callen lifted one of his legs and placed it over his shoulder. Deeks opened his mouth to question what the man was doing when he felt a tongue lick around the fingers in him. Biting his lower lip to stop from screaming out his hands moved to the bedding holding onto it tightly. That was the first time the man had done that.

Without thinking Deeks hips tried to grind down needing to feel more of the man. A soft chuckle left Callen's lips causing the younger man's hips to jerk once more. A third finger pushed into him the tongue continuing to lap at his hole around the fingers.

"G, please," Deeks pleaded his breaths coming out in pants, "More."

"Okay," the older man nodded his head pulling his fingers out of him, "Okay, I can do that."

Deeks squirmed as Callen reached up and took a condom out of the drawer. Moving so he was on his knees the older man rolled it on before bending down to kiss his young lover. Their tongues tangled together as the agent lined himself up and pushed into the willing body. A high whine left Deeks lips his hands coming up to dig into Callen's back.

The older man broke the kiss so he could stare down at Deeks. As he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. He knew it wasn't the nicest thing to do, but he wanted to draw it out. A tortuously slow pace seemed exactly like the thing to do and based off the way the younger man looked he loved it too.

Nails dug into his back hard enough that he knew there would probably be blood, but that didn't have him moving faster. The detective looked so beautiful spread beneath him. Bending down Callen buried his had in the other man's neck peppering kisses as his hips began to thrust faster. For the first time they weren't fucking. They were making love.

When that thought filling his mind Callen couldn't help, but gasp and pull back. He loved Deeks. After six months of dating he had falling for the man and he had no idea when that happened. He wasn't going to complain though. Reaching down he look hold of his lovers length and began to jerk him off.

"Marty," Callen groaned out staring down at him, "Look at me. Come on, want to see those beautiful eyes."

Licking his lips Deeks turned his head so he was staring up at his lover. His body tensed his orgasm flooded over him. Mouth falling open in a silent scream he tried to focus on the older man through it, but his eyes slipped shut his body beginning to relax as Callen continued to rock into him.

It only took a few more thrusts before the older man was spilling into the condom his head resting on Deeks chest. They laid there trying to catch their breath before Callen pulled back and out of the younger man. He winced at the feeling of him leaving, but he couldn't help smiling as he watched the older man pull the condom off and climb onto the bed.

Neither man moved to climb under the blanket wanting nothing more than to feel the other around them for awhile longer. Taking a shaky breath Deeks looked at his lover taking in his face. He looked so peaceful. Reaching up he ran a finger over the man's cheek causing him to look down a gentle smile coming to his lips.

"You don't have to tell them," Deeks offered his voice barely over a whisper, "Just… Don't make me feel like I suddenly don't matter outside this room."

"I won't," Callen instantly reassured before sighing, "Or I won't be upset if you hit me when I do. Tell me next time, Marty. I can take being called out for being a dick. Okay?"

"Okay, I can do that and I'll try to not break your jaw when you do."


End file.
